Je me souviens de ces yeux là
by Noan
Summary: Heero repense à ses années lycée alors qu'il va revoir ses anciens amis! Shonen aï


Ben aujourd'hui, vous avez de la chance.

Voilà un deuxième OS qui n'a rien à voir avec le premier mais bon.

C'est une song-fic, la chanson "Elsa", bien que je n'utilse que le refrain, est de D. Barbelivien.

Résume: Heero repense à ses années lycée alors qu'il va revoir ses anciens amis!!

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture!!

-

-

**Je me souviens de ces yeux là. **  
-  
-  
Je ne suis pas différent des autres.  
-  
Comme tout le monde, je suis allé au lycée. J'ai eu des amis, des amours et puis on s'est quitté pour la fac, chacun de son côté, pour finir par s'oublier.  
Avec les cours, les nouveaux amis et les nouveaux amours, on a plus le temps pour ceux qu'on a connu quand on avait 16 ans.  
16 ans...  
Si j'avais su que 10 après, je penserais toujours à toi, jamais je n'aurais laissé le temps nous séparer.  
Non.  
Jamais.  
-  
_Je me souviens de ces yeux là. _  
-  
Tu es arrivé en milieu d'année.  
Fils d'un couple d'américains venus s'installer en France pour le travail, tu as débarqué dans ma vie avec ton sourire et tes trois mots de français, parlant essentiellement dans ta langue natale.  
Tu avais vraiment beaucoup de chance de pouvoir t'adapter aussi vite à ton nouvel environnement et malgré mon attitude froide et indifférente, enfin surtout parce que tu es très vite devenu ami, avec le petit ami de mon meilleur ami, tu as fait ta place dans ma petite vie bien ordonnée de lycéen français.  
-  
_Moitié bleu, moitié lilas. _  
-  
Avec une rapidité qui m'étonne encore, il naquit entre nous une complicité que je n'aurais jamais crue possible avec quelqu'un d'autre que Trowa.  
Mes "Hn" n'avaient aucun secret pour toi, tu pouvais interpréter chacun de mes regards sans te tromper et moi, je savais lire derrière tes sourires, y voir la triste, la colère ou bien tout simplement la joie, alors que les autres n'y voyaient que du feu.  
J'étais un mystère pour les autres, tu étais un éternel optimiste pour eux et nous étions notre petit jardin secret.  
-  
_Beaux comme un air d'opéra. _  
-  
Petit à petit, une relation plus qu'ambiguë s'était installée entre nous et je crois que se fut là que j'ai commencé à avoir peur de toi, de ce nous qui doucement se profilait.  
Kami-sama qu'on peut-être con quand on est adolescent.  
Moi, le tombeur de ses dames, je tombais tout doucement mais sûrement amoureux de celui qui était devenu un ami, un très proche ami, trop proche peut-être...  
Tu en savais plus sur moi avec mes silences que Trowa n'en a jamais su. J'avais l'impression que tu me connaissais par coeur et voir naître ce sentiment en mon coeur me fit paniquer.  
-  
_Je ne voyais plus que ça. _  
-  
Quand mes parents m'ont offert la possibilité de m'arracher à l'envoûtement de tes yeux, je n'ai pas hésité.  
Tu n'as pas pleuré quand je t'ai dit que je partais à Tokyo après le bac mais ce si beau sourire que tu as affiché alors n'a trompé que toi.  
Je savais que je te faisais de la peine et j'ai failli craquer. Ce soir-là, j'ai failli te prendre dans mes bars et te dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur pour ne jamais revoir ce sourire si faux sur ton doux visage.  
Mais j'ai manqué de courage et je t'ai laissé partir.  
Et jusqu'à la fin de cette dernière année, tu as fait comme si de rien n'était, t'éloignant imperceptiblement de moi, acceptant finalement mon choix.  
-  
_Je me souviens de ces yeux là. _  
-  
Nous avons continué à nous appeler après mon départ. J'ai su alors que tu étais parti de ton côté pour ton pays natal.  
Et puis, avec le travail, nos coups de fil se sont espacés pour finalement ne plus avoir aucun contact. Qui de nous deux a cessé d'appeler l'autre? Je serais bien incapable de le dire...  
Toujours est-il que moins d'un an après notre séparation, il ne restait plus rien.

A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que j'avais eu raison de ne rien te dire, ce n'était qu'une passade vite oubliée...  
-  
_Sur ton visage en delta. _  
-  
J'ai donc continué ma route sans plus me soucier de toi, perdu dans les études et parfois, au creux d'autres bras.  
Enfin, j'y ai cru très fort.  
Dans chaque sourire, je cherchais un peu le tien.  
Dans chaque regard, je cherchais un peu de cet éclat qui brillait dans le tien quand tu le posais sur moi.  
J'ai cherché longtemps quelqu'un qui pourrait me comprendre aussi bien que tu l'avais fait...  
-  
_Même à des années de toi. _  
-  
Il me fallut des années pour comprendre ce que je cherchais, ce que je voulais et malgré tous mes efforts, je te voulais toujours autant mais il était trop tard.  
Je t'avais laissé me filer entre les doigts, j'avais laissé notre relation s'effilocher sans rien faire, sans rien tenter pour la rattraper.  
Souvent, je me suis demandé ce que tu faisais, si tu avais trouvé l'amour dans d'autres bras...  
Il m'arrivait de m'arrêter de travailler et de regarder le ciel en songeant à ce qu'aurait pu être nos vies si je ne t'avais pas fui.  
-  
_Je vis mais je ne dors pas. _  
-  
Et aujourd'hui, 5 ans après t'avoir vu pour la dernière fois, j'hésite à entrer dans cette immense maison où Trowa et Quatre m'ont invité.  
Ils auraient, m'ont-ils écrit, une nouvelle d'une importance capitale à nous annoncer. Ils ont tellement insisté pour que je vienne que je n'ai pas trouvé d'excuses valables pour m'échapper. J'ai donc pris l'avion pour Paris, un noeud au creux de l'estomac, hésitant entre être heureux et inquiet de te revoir.  
Me retrouver devant tes yeux qui savent lire au fond de moi comme dans un livre ouvert.  
-  
_Je me souviens de ces yeux là. _  
-  
Je n'ai plus le temps de me poser de question. Trowa vient de sortir, s'avançant vers moi avec un immense sourire que je ne lui ai jamais vu et m'entraîne, inexorablement vers toi.  
Il a l'air si heureux. J'ai déjà une vague idée de ce qu'ils veulent Quatre et lui, nous apprendre.  
Il me traîne directement vers le jeune arabe que je suis plus heureux que je ne le croyais de revoir et toi, tu es toujours invisible.  
Je salue mon ami et te cherche, bien malgré moi.  
Et tu es là, si loin et pourtant si proche de moi, discutant tranquillement avec une jeune femme brune qui me remarque. Elle attire ton attention et tes yeux se posent sur moi.  
-  
_Moitié bleu, moitié lilas. _  
-  
J'avais oublié cette sensation de chaleur qui me prenait à chaque fois que tu me regardais et qui réchauffe mon coeur de nouveau.  
Un sourire immense éclaire tes yeux qui m'ont tant manqué et tu t'élances vers moi, ignorant les gens que tu bouscules pour venir te jeter dans mes bras.  
Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment que je n'avais même pas osé rêver vivre un jour...  
Mes sentiments pour toi reviennent prendre possession de mon âme alors que je te serre fort contre moi.  
-  
_Même à des années de toi. _  
-  
Je te sens trembler contre moi et avant que je n'ai pu relever ton visage, tu te détournes et tu me prends la main pour me traîner à l'écart de toute présence.  
Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux faire mais je te laisse me guider dans les méandres de ta vie.  
Tu ne t'arrêtes qu'une fois sur un balcon désert et enfin, tu te retournes vers moi et je peux voir tes yeux embués de larmes.  
J'ai mal de savoir que j'en suis probablement la cause.  
-  
_Je vis mais je ne dors pas. _  
-  
Et sans mot dire, tu t'approches doucement de moi comme hésitant sur ce que tu vas faire et finalement, tu te pends à mon cou et tu déposes tes lèvres sur les miennes.  
J'ai peine à croire ce que tu viens de faire et avant que je n'ai pu réagir, tu t'écartes, indécis, déçu?  
Ne crois pas que tes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques.  
Brusquement, je t'attire de nouveau à moi, prenant possession de tes lèvres qui m'ont hanté pendant toutes mes nuits depuis que je suis parti.  
Si j'avais su qu'avec un peu de courage, j'aurais pu te garder près de moi, crois-moi, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé derrière moi...  
-  
_Je me souviens de ces yeux là... _  
-  
-

J'espère que vous aurez aimé!!!

Un petit mot fait pas de mal et ça fait plaisir à lire.

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
